


Lubed Up in Kamogawa

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Rinne no Lagrange
Genre: Bathroom, Cunnilingus, F/F, Farting, Lube, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka, Lan and Muginami have another naked bonding moment. They bathe together, and do much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubed Up in Kamogawa

The tension between them was as thick as the smell. Muginami’s breasts were bobbing above the surface of the water. Her nipples were getting hard, but she was acting like she didn’t notice. Bubbles rose through the water and popped on the surface. The hot water massaged Lan’s stomach, but she wasn’t feeling any better.

Madoka had treated the girls to a buffet of sweets earlier today. The feeling was great while they were in the restaurant, but for Muginami and Lan, who were still getting used to all that Kamogawa had to offer, their bodies didn’t react well to it. They were sitting in the bath, hoping that the water would make them feel better. Lan liked Madoka’s body more than anyone, but she liked Muginami’s form, too. She wanted to reach out and squeeze her breasts, seeing if she could figure out how they got to be so plump.

Lan stretched out her hands. The water splashed around her, bumping onto Muginami’s chest. Muginami quizzically looked in her direction. “Is there something you would like to do? Madoka said she was cleaning up downstairs, so it might be just the two of us in here for a while...” she said.

“It’s your breasts,” Lan said.

“What about them?” asked Muginami.

“I want them,” said Lan, turning away. The bubbles popped in the background, joining with the sloshing of the water.

“You’re so cute, Lan. You’re still growing. I’m sure one day you’ll have a nice pair of big boobs just like me. Do you want me to massage your chest?” asked Muginami.

“No. I want to fondle your chest. Open your arms and hold still,” said Lan, hurrying through the words. Lan groped Mugninami’s chest. Her hands sunk into the soft, squishy flesh. Muginami’s nipples rubbed up against her palms, lightly being moved about as Lan massaged her fellow pilot’s breasts.

“They’re really soft,” said Lan, feeling Muginami’s fat shape itself around her fingers.

Lan leaned forward, pressing down on her stomach. More bubbles filled the bath as she buried her head in the valley of Muginami’s breasts. The sweaty, fleshy smell was intoxicating. Lan started licking the sweat out from between Muginami’s breasts. Muginami squealed, shaking her boobs about in the tub, smacking them against Lan’s head. Lan loved the feeling of being squished between those breasts.

The door opened. Madoka walked in, naked and happy. Lan and Muginami froze where they were. The feelings welling up in Madoka were some of the happiest in her life. Lan and Muginami were getting along very well. In a way that made her feel horny. She almost creamed herself on the spot, but clenched her legs together and held back. Madoka was going to decide when she was going to cum, and that was going to be well after she joined in on what these two were doing.

Madoka was holding three bottles of lube in her hand. She had bought them special in town today. It gave Muginami and Lan a chance to forge their own bonds, and for her to prepare for tonight.

“Madoka, we were just...” Lan said, looking up.

“I know,” Madoka said, “The Jersey Club always makes sure its members are in perfect health. Now that you two are clean, get out and join me over here. I’ve got some real fun planned for us tonight.”

“Is this what friends do?” asked Muginami.

“This is what I want to do with my friends,” Madoka said, “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.”

Muginami and Lan stepped out of the bath. The bubbles instantly ceased. The two of them were walking slowly, clenching their stomachs. Lan was breathing heavily, and Muginami was glowing a bright red. Madoka took a deep breath, smelling the three girls’ odors mingling in the center of the bathroom.

“Is something wrong?” asked Madoka.

“My stomach hasn’t been feeling too well,” said Lan.

“Me neither,” said Muginami. “I don’t know what was in that food earlier, but it was the first time me and Lan ate it. Do you think we had too much?”

Madoka flipped open the lid of the lube. Both of them were flavored, the one on the left in raspberry, and the one in her right hand tangerine. “We just need to ease it out of you,” said Madoka. “Up against the wall. Bend over. This is an official Jersey Club inspection!”

Lan and Muginami placed their hands against the steamy, wet wall. Muginami’s breasts were rubbing up against the tile, only further fueling Lan’s jealousy. Muginami’s eyes were looking away from Lan, focusing on her back. The way it was twitching uneasily did nothing to diminish its soft, white roundness. It was shaped like a well-nourished peach, compared to her ass. Both of their thought processes were interrupted when Madoka poured small streams of flavored lube onto their back. The slippery substance slid through their ass cheeks, perking up their anuses.

Madoka grabbed Lan’s ass cheeks and spread them wide. Her light brown asshole was exposed to the humid bathroom. “Perfect,” Madoka said, making a circular motion around the ring of Lan’s slowly expanding and contracting hole. The slimy lube coating her anus was giving off a faint raspberry aroma. Madoka licked Lan’s glazed asshole, poking her tongue inside the princess’ bowels.

“Ma-madoka...” Lan grunted, “That’s a filthy place.”

“If yours is filthy, then so’s mine and Muginami’s. We’re all given to the same fate. So let’s be filthy together,” Madoka said, diving right back into Lan’s butt. The edges of Lan’s anus wrapped around her tongue. Madoka extended her hands, massaging Lan’s stomach. Her fingers danced around the blue haired girl’s navel. She hugged Lan, drawing her ass closer to her face.

Lan’s asshole burst with a loud, hot, mephitic fart. Madoka pulled her tongue out of Lan’s buttocks, letting the rest of the gas simmer into the bathroom air. Lan panted heavily, her face bright red. “None of you remember that I did that,” she said. “This is not how a princess is supposed to act.”

“So that’s where the bubbles were coming from,” said Madoka. “Muginami, do you need to let out a few?”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with my butt,” said Muginami. Madoka could see her squeezing her cheeks close together, squirming as the lube ran down her legs and stained her pussy. “I don’t like this slimy feeling. Lick me, too!”

Lan hadn’t moved since her burst. Madoka approached Muginami. “You’re...” she ran her finger around the edges of Muginami’s anus, “perfect, too.” Madoka stuck her face into Muginami’s crack, slurping up the tangerine-flavored gel between her cheeks. She extended her hands upward and massaged Muginami’s breasts. She bounced the breasts in her hands, getting a feel for their heavy weight. She pinched the girls’ nipples between her fingers while licking her behind.

“Madoka!” shouted Muginami.

“Do it!” Madoka said.

Muginami’s butthole opened wide and released a potent smelling wind. Madoka choked, pulling back in time. Muginami massaged her stomach. The cramped feeling that had been building up in there was finally gone. “I’ve never done that in front of another person,” said Muginami. “It’s refreshing.”

“I need to do it, too,” said Madoka. She squeezed her cheeks in and out until her asshole was pushed open, expelling a spluttering burst of wind. “Ah, really clears your system out.” Lan and Muginami sniffed the air. Sweat, fruit scents and the aroma of their bottoms all canceled each other out, becoming a potpourri of female bonding.

Madoka licked the traces of the lubes off her lips. “Now that you’re both feeling better, we can get down to the fun stuff,” Madoka said. “Sex is a great way for people to relax and get closer to each other. We’re going to keep going until we all cum! That’s the Jersey Club way!”

Lan turned around. She was glad the feeling in her stomach was gone. She looked down at Madoka’s pussy. All of their pussies had bloomed. Their wet, pink lips were slowly opening, ready to accept anything. Lan saw small stands of hair above Madoka’s loins. Muginami was bushy, with a thick mass of pubes the same color as her hair absorbing the steam. Lan was completely smooth.

“Madoka... have you shaved?” asked Lan.

“If I have to change into a swimsuit suddenly, I don’t want it to get caught in my pubes,” said Madoka. “Is there something wrong with it? You don’t have any either, Lan.”

“They haven’t grown in yet! I’m sorry my body isn’t matured like Muginami’s. I-I’ve had my period, at least. Not right now, but...” Lan hastily explained.

“I get it, you want big boobs,” Madoka said, “How about a little massage?”

Madoka coated her hands with more of the blue raspberry lube. She opened up the green apple and pourted it down her cleavage. Madoka ran her hands across Lan’s decently sized breasts. Her hard nipples shone underneath the layer of lubricant. Madoka pulled Lan closer to her body. The princess’ stiff nipples rubbed up against her areolae, in return making her stiff. Their nipples bumped up against each other, pushing their nubs in every direction before they returned to their upright position, only to be pushed again.

Madoka’s slippery hands grabbed Lan’s ass. “This is a really perfect-perfect ass,” Madoka said.

“Was that supposed to be a pun?” asked Lan.

Madoka squeezed Lan’s butt cheeks some more. She worked her way up Lan’s body. Her fingers touched the spot on the side of her right breast where Lan’s Memoria was. A faint blue glow came from Lan’s body. She felt her body become tense, the heat rising. Madoka cautiously backed her fingers away. Lan calmed down, but the desperate need to cum that had caused her pussy to tighten had not vanished.

“That was my Memoria,” Lan said.

“Madoka, don’t leave me out,” said Muginami. “There’s been nothing to hold my boobs since I got out of the bath. Can you massage me with your nipples, too?”

“I wouldn’t forget you,” said Madoka.

Muginami opened up the tangerine lube and poured a large amount of it onto her hand. She rubbed it across her breasts. Muginami wanted to know the flavor that Madoka been licking out of her ass moments ago. Muginami lifted her breast up to her mouth. Her stiff, round nipple, covered with lube, looked tasty. She leaned her mouth forward and sucked on her nipple, massaging her breast with her tongue. The feeling wasn’t strong, but every flick of her tongue made her nipple harder, sending a wave of sensation down her body.

Muginami felt a more powerful sucking force at her other breast. Madoka had taken all of Muginami’s nipple in her mouth, tenderly sucking on it. “The lube’s pretty good,” said Madoka, her mouth muffled by the mound of flesh, “but I like the fleshy part of your nipple too. It fits my mouth really well. These breasts are also perfect-perfect!”

Lan was in the corner, rubbing her clitoris while sticking two of her fingers in her pussy. She rubbed her hands up against the folds of her fleshy walls, taking in every moment of this spectacle. Her love honey dripped onto her fingers. Lan flicked her clitoris across her palm and felt another tightening. She pulled her hand out and licked the sticky, transparent juice off her finger.

Madoka pulled Muginami’s breast out, stretching the flesh of the nipple. Muginami’s breast popped out of her mouth. She panted. She was approaching orgasm quickly. Her breasts were wonderful in their size and weight, but wanted to come from her pussy. It wouldn’t feel right otherwise.

“My Memoria’s acting up,” Muginami said. “Please... someone... my pussy wants attention. Lan, could you come over here and spread your legs for me?”

“This is much better than bathing in the ocean,” Lan said, “Prepare yourself, Muginami!”

Muginami spread her pussy lips, exposing her pink, squishy insides. Lan, bent down on her knees, stuck her tongue inside Muginami’s snatch, and started feverishly licking. The flavor was too strong, overwhelming her senses. She licked up the juice dripping from the fleshy folds, but more juice replaced it. Muginami put one hand on Lan’s head, holding her down. The squishy noises of Lan’s tongue darting around inside Muginami’s pussy echoed through the room.

Lan slid her tongue out of the long haired girl’s pussy and up past her clitoris. She flicked the tiny bud back and forth with her tongue. It felt sort of like a nipple, except smaller, and evoking much stronger reactions. Muginami’s pussy throbbed, approaching the brink of orgasm. Lan’s tongue was pushing deeper and deeper inside her, poking at the edges of her hymen. She felt as though her juices would overflow, but stopped at the last second.

“Madoka...” said Muginami.

“What?” asked Madoka, taking Muginami’s nipple out of her mouth. A trail of saliva linked her lips to Muginami’s breast, shining in the bright lights of the bathroom. Muginami glanced down at her glossy nub, and then back at Madoka.

“You’ve been doing so much for us,” said Muginami.

“We haven’t done anything for you,” said Lan. “If we’re going to bathe together and... fuck each other... we should cum together, too. The feeling when you touched my Memoria was really strong.”

“So we should all please each other near our Memoria,” said Muginami, “Yours, Madoka, is located on your cute butt.”

“Huh?” asked Madoka. “What are you thinking about doing?”

Muginami lay down on the wet tile floor and opened her legs. Her bush and pussy were in full view before the eyes of her fellow pilots. Muginami and Lan, opening up the lube bottles and splashing their personal flavors onto their hands, rubbed their pussies, coating them with a thick layer of the fruity-smelling lube. Lan, laying on the floor and spreading her legs, rubbed her pussy up against Muginami’s.

The girls found a rhythm that worked for both of them. Lan scooted back and forth across Muginami’s thick, wet lips, and Muginami went up and down, brushing up against Lan’s clitoris. A faint orange glow radiated from just above Muginami’s snatch. She was approaching a powerful climax, one that had been building up since the bathtime escapades began.

Madoka followed the girls’ leads. She rubbed a large handful of green apple lube across her body. She played with her pussy, letting her juices drip down her fingers. She took a deep breath of her own scent, and positioned herself between her friends. Madoka pushed her ass into Muginami’s face. At first, Muginami’s moans were muffled by the flesh of Madoka’s tight ass. Then, Muginami extended her tongue, licking the flesh of Madoka’s cheeks. Her tongue traveled across the smooth surface, swallowing the apple flavor diluting on her butt.

Muginami moved her tongue between Madoka’s sweaty crack. She licked her asshole, sticking her tongue into Madoka’s butt as Madoka had done with her earlier. It was a really clean anus, with only the flavors of flesh and apple mixing on her tongue. Madoka winced at first from the feeling of Muginami’s tongue inside her bowels, but she got used to it, shaking her ass back and forth to get more of the feeling.

“Madoka...” Lan pushed her small breasts together, “The circle of the Vox pilots can be completed here. My... my nipple wants you to suck on it.”

Madoka stretched her arms out towards Lan, drawing her closer. She wrapped her lips around Lan’s left nipple, drawing her tongue around the areola until the tip was rigid. Madoka sucked on the erect point, closing her eyes and focusing on the shape and texture of Lan’s breast. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Muginami’s nipple, but she did like teasing Lan’s breast with her tongue. The blue glow of Lan’s Memoria lit up. Madoka could see her own Memoria faintly shining on her ass.

Muginami’s breasts bounced up and down, beating against her chest. The spot where she and Lan were connected was making vulgar, squeaky sounds, and the slurping noise of Madoka sucking on Lan’s nipple joined together. The emotions in the three Vox pilots rose to a fever pitch. Their bodies became tense, and as one, they came.

Lan felt the sensations of Madoka’s tongue on her breasts, and Muginami’s clitoris rubbing against her pussy, explode in a small puddle of wet juice beneath her. Muginami came at the same time, staining hers and Lan’s legs. Madoka felt her ass and pussy grow hot at the same time, and came. She could see a small amount of her love juices dripping into the sweaty valley between Muginami’s breasts.

The glow of the Memoria faded, and the three girls laid back in the bathroom. Their pussies continued throbbing for a few moments, and slowly calmed down. Muginami pushed her breasts up, teasing her friends gently. “That was a lot of fun,” said Muginami. “We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

“I can have whatever sexual partners I want, and I want it to be you two, always,” said Lan.

“Perfect!” said Madoka, tracing a circle in the air. “There’s all kinds of places in Kamogawa for us to do it. Why limit ourselves?”

In those days, it seemed like the Jersey Club had the world to themselves. The bonds formed by skinship are the strongest bonds of all, creating positive emotions that helped keep the world safe for another day.


End file.
